Esperare Por Ti
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Despues de que Beck deja ir a Jade; Tori corre a darle consuelo. Jade se confunde al sentir paz en un momento de soledad pero esa paz viene de los brazos de quien menos espero. Lo unico que le queda a Tori en decirle es que siempre esperaria por ella.


**Esperare Por Ti**

* * *

Tori no supo que hacer, después de que Beck no fue en busca de Jade simplemente se quedo ahí parada esperando alguna acción por parte del mucho, acción que nunca llego; en cuanto el hablo ella solo hablo montamente porque su mente estaba en Jade. Había tratado de alejar todo pensamiento y continuar jugando, mientas Cat contaba las cartas la medio latina no pudo apartar la vista de la puerta; se sentó pero lo único que estaba ahí presente era su cuerpo porque mentalmente se había dio con la gótica.

Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos y Beck ya no mostraba signos de tristeza, había tratado de concentrarse en el juego pero no pudo, por lo que sin importar el sentir las miradas extrañas de todos sus amigos se levanto y se fue dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos a todos y mas porque no había emitido ninguna palabra desde que Jade se había ido.

Tori no supo que la poseyó cuando dejo que su corazón actuara por si solo, solo sabía que iba a casa de la gótica, porque si bien recibía malos tratos por parte de esta última no podía abandonarla por lo mucho que la quería; no supo cuando ni como se había enamorado de ella pero no podía luchar contra su terco corazón que le había tatuado su nombre para siempre.

Cuando llego toco la puerta esperando a que la Jade le abriera; mientas tanto la gótica al escuchar el sonido del timbre corrió a abrir la puerta pensando en que pudiera ser Beck; pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y noto que quien estaba era Tori no pudo evitar tirarse en los brazos de la morena a llorar no sabia porque lo hacia pero al estar en los brazos de la otra muchacha sentía una comodidad y un sentido de protección que no debería sentir menos cuando siempre había profesado su odio por la medio latina.

Tori había guiado el cuerpo de Jade dentro de la casa a sentarse en un mueble dándole la protección que necesitaba en esos momentos. Ninguna supo cuando tiempo estuvieron así disfrutando de la compañía de la otra como si fuera lo más normal. Jade ya no se sentía perdida ni triste por tal motivo no se apartaba de los brazos de Tori; el disfrutar del confort de la morena la hacia sentirse confundida porque aunque tenia la tristeza lógica de haber terminado con Beck, sentía muy dentro de ella que algo al fin se había acomodado pero no quería averiguar que era por el obvio miedo que siempre le surgía el estar cerca de la otra muchacha. Tori en cuanto se percato de que la otra estaba ya más tranquila se decidió a hablar.

_T –Ya estas mas tranquila_

_**J –Un poco… Vega que haces aquí**_

_T –Vine a verte… para eso son los amigos_

_**J –Pero nunca hemos siso amigas… aparte yo siempre creí que querías a Beck y al que deberías estar consolando seria a él**_

_T –Jade cuando vas a entender que no sentí, no siento, ni sentiré nada por él_

_**J –Que haces aquí**_

_T –Estaba preocupada por ti… es cierto nunca hemos sido amigas pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti… cuando lo vas a entender que lo que te afecte me afecta…_

_**J –Gracias**_

_T –Porque_

_**J –por estar siempre conmigo**_

_T –No es nada… y siempre estaré para ti_

_**J –Porque Tori si desde que llegaste a Hollywood Arts he sido una perra contigo nunca he mostrado un signo de arrepentimiento por mi comportamiento… pero aun así aquí estas apoyando aun sabiendo que lo que me pase es debido a mi**_

_T –Oh por favor… no todo es tu culpa_

_**J –Lo es… si yo no fuera tan celosa y posesiva las cosas serian diferente… pero tu a pesar de que sepas que yo soy la culpable de todo no me culpas… a veces parece que me tienes en un pedestal**_

_T –no es eso… es solo que la gente no te ve como yo te veo_

_**J –Así y como es eso**_

_T –Bueno yo veo en ti una muy amorosa persona… es cierto no sueles actuar así pero todo se debe a que no te gusta que la gente te vea como realmente eres porque tienes miedo a que te hieran el corazón como lo acaba de hacer Beck… también sé que en verdad te importan las personas que quieres… que te encanta mirar el cielo estrellado… te gusta la soledad porque te da la paz que te encanta para poder escribir y pensar… es cierto eres celosa pero es tu forma de demostrar la inseguridad… y también sé que no piensas en ti como una buena persona, con increíbles virtudes sino todo lo contrario te ves como una persona con grandes defectos…_

_**J –Como puedes decir eso de mi… me conoces mas que de maravilla mucho mejor que Beck y eso que con él salí casi tres años… y nunca me llego a conocer de la forma en que tu me conoces… ni llego a hablar de la forma en que tu hablas de mi… porque Tori… **_

_T –porque que_

_**J –Porque me ves así… si lo único que he hecho desde que te conocí es atormentarte **_

_T –Porque así es como realmente te veo y no pienso diferente porque sé que siempre me has tratado así porque siempre has creído que a mi me gusta Beck_

_**J –En verdad no te gusta… harías mucho mejor pareja con él… **_

_T –nunca me ha interesado para nada…_

_**J –Quédate esta noche **_

_T –Que bueno que me lo pides porque de todas formas no me te iba a dejar sola_

_**J –Que voy hacer… Beck era el único que realmente me toleraba pero ahora el y yo ya no estamos juntos y…**_

_T –No termines esa frase… porque yo estoy aquí y te juro que no va a ver nada en este mundo que me aleje de ti… me entendiste_

_**J –Pero porque Tori…**_

_T –Porque te quiero_

Jade se apartó de Tori para poder sentarse y se quedo viendo a la morena, por aluna razón las palabras que había dicho no se escuchaban como un simple te quiero, las palabras que había pronunciado tenían un sentido mas profundo y que no podía evitar sentirse bien al saber que Tori la quería. No puedo contenerse más y dejo que su cuerpo hiciera lo que tenia que hacer. La beso y la otra inmediatamente correspondió el beso era como si al fin había el acertijo se había resuelto, sentía la unión de dos almas perdidas que después de tanto había logrado encontrarse; Jade se situó arriba de la morena, besándola, estaba segura de que las cosas se le estaba yendo de las manos pero no podía evitar sentir que por vez primera estaba completa.

El beso había servido a las dos muchachas para terminar de entender sus sentimientos y que por mas que quisiera ocultarlo mas, el destino las había alcanzado y las había al fin unido, no podían apartarse era como si atreves de los besos iban sellando la verdad de sus sentimientos. Cuando hubo la mas que obvia necesidad de aire Jade se apartó apoyando su frente contra la de Tori todo eso sin abrir lo ojos porque sentía que si los abría se daría cuenta que todo eso era una mala jugarreta del desino. Ninguna quería romper la burbuja en la que estaban pero tenían que hacerlo para poder hablar de lo que estaba pasando.

_T –Jade abre lo ojos… soy real_

_**J –Como supiste lo que estaba pensando**_

_T –Te conozco perfectamente_

_**J –Que significa esto**_

_T –Esto significa lo que tú quieras que signifique_

_**J –Pero para ti**_

_T –Para mi va a significar lo que tu me digas_

_**J –Estoy confundida… es como si al fin comprendiera el porque era una terrible persona contigo pero ala vez me hace sentir mal por Beck**_

_T –Bueno… tu decides si quieres lo olvidamos y hacemos de cuente que esto nunca paso_

_**J –No… no quiero… no puedo perderte… es como si en mi corazón se predio algo… y no quiero olvidarlo… Tori que sientes por mí**_

_T –Devoción, admiración, amor, protección, respeto, fascinación, atracción… eres mi todo Jade… _

_**J –No sé que significa esto… pero sé que te quiero en mi vida… per estoy confundida acabo de terminar con Beck**_

_T –Lose Jade_

_**J –Pero no te quiero perder… es solo que**_

_T –Que necesitas tiempo para poner en orden todas tus ideas y sentimientos_

_**J –Exacto pero te necesito conmigo para averiguar todo**_

_T –Y lo voy a estar_

_**J –Tori no me dejes… dame tiempo mientras pasa todo esto… espérame a que resuelva todo lo que estoy sintiendo**_

_T –Jade… esperare por ti el tiempo que tenga que esperar porque sé que al final estarás conmigo_

Jade volvió a besar a Tori para poder cerrar la promesa de la medio latina, no sabían lo que les traería el futuro pero lo que si sabían es que estarían juntas aunque no seria nada fácil debido a sus caracteres que siempre las harían chocar pero aun a pesar de eso siempre estarían juntas, ya que Tori siempre esperaría por Jade.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Victorious no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN: **

-Gracias a todos los que leen lo que escribo, espero y les guste.

-Lamento las faltas ortográficas

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


End file.
